fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Die Reise des Jean Arnot/Kapitel 030
Jemand zerrte an mir herum, stach mit einer Nadel in mich hinein dass ich schreiend im Bett lag, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Niemand war neben mir, noch hatte ich eine Nadel drin. Verwirrt schaute ich mich in dem halbdunklen Raum um. Wo um alles in der Welt war ich? Ich spürte die Wellenbewegung und konnte mir denken, dass ich wieder auf der Freedom war. Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück mit all seinen schrecklichen Einzelheiten. Zwei Menschen hatte ich getötet, einfach so. Sollte ich Reue spüren? Bedauern? Oder sollte ich es unter Notwehr sehen? Es war keine Notwehr, denn ich hatte mich entschieden mitzukommen, also war es klar das mich auch jemand angreifen würde. Ich war der Eindringling gewesen, und mein erstes Opfer versuchte nur sein zu Hause zu schützen. Aber Shimizu hatte ich getötet, weil er Madeleine angegriffen hatte. War das Nothilfe oder hatte mich nur die Panik ergriffen, in einem Palast zu sein, der jeden Augenblick explodieren konnte. Ich wägte alles ab um mich vor mir selber zu rechtfertigen, aber nichts war gut genug, um meine Schuld rein zu waschen. Ich starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit, fühlte mich geschützt vor den Blicken der anderen und konnte mich in ihr verstecken. Doch durch das kleine Fenster drang bald die Morgensonne und mit ihr würde auch alles andere erwachen. Alsbald hörte ich Stimmen außerhalb meiner Kabine und es war nur einer Frage der Zeit bis mich jemand besuchen würde. Wie gebannt starrte ich zur Tür und dem Knauf, der diese Tür geschlossen hielt. Überlegte mir wie ich demjenigen entgegen treten sollte, wenn er mich auf die Toten ansprach. Doch was sollte ich erzählen. Ich bekam Beklemmungen in diesem Raum und musste hier raus. Ich schaute nach meinen Sachen die sorgsam gefaltet auf einem Stuhl lagen. Schnell war ich angezogen, hetzte aus dem Raum und lief den langen Gang entlang um endlich die ersehnte Freiheit zu haben. Ich stürzte auf die Tür zu, riss sie nach vorn auf und stolperte von dem Schwung nach vorn und landete auf dem Deck. „Was hast du denn“, fragte eine älterer Mann mit grau schütterem Haar. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte auf dem Eimer den ich beim Sturm umgerissen hatte. „Entschuldigung“, brachte ich raus, doch irgendwie war es nicht meine Stimme. Sie klang rau, als hätte ich eine Erkältung. „Mach dir keinen Kopf Mann, das Wasser musste eh auf die Planken. Komm, ich helfe dir“, sagte der Mann freundlicher und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich nahm sie dankend an und stellte mich wieder auf die Beine. „Wie heißt denn du, ich bin Marcello. Ich habe dich gesehen, du warst beim Kommandanten und hast mit ihm den Palast gestürmt. Man hast du ein Glück“, sagte der Alte lachend und klopfte mir auf den Rücken. „Ich bin Jean. Ich brauchte ein wenig frische Luft“, sagte ich zurückhaltend. „Hahahahaha, ja davon gibt es hier genug. Geh nach oben aufs Achterdeck Jean“, sagte Marcello grinsend. Ich ging wie mir gesagt wurde, die schmale Treppe hinauf und blickte in das Gesicht von Erik, der nur kurz nickte und sich dann wie der Ruder zuwandte. Der Wind ließ meine trüben Gedanken für ein paar Augenblicke fortfliegen. Der Tag flog dahin, ohne dass sich etwas Nennenswertes ergab. Ich hatte den Matrosen beim Deckschrubben zugesehen, beim Segelraffen, wie sie die Wanten hoch und runter kletterten und über Dinge redeten, die ich noch nie gehört hatte. Gegen Mittag kam ein Mann mit einer Brille aufgeregt heraus gerannt, dort wo ich heute Morgen heraus gekommen war. „Jungs, habt ihr meinen Patienten gesehen, er ist verschwunden“, sagte er außer Atem. Die Matrosen lachten spöttisch. „Hey Doc, vielleicht solltest du nicht so tief ins Glas schauen. Dann würde dir so was auch eher auffallen. Vielleicht der Arme jetzt schon halb verreckt und liegt auf dem Grund des Meeres“, sagte ein Matrose, während er sich lässig von den Wanten hängen ließ. „Hannes lass das, sonst machst du Dienst beim Koch“, sagte Erik streng. Der Doc schaute nach oben zu Erik, der nur Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung machte. Er kam sofort rauf gestürmt und erblickte mich, was ihn sichtlich erleichterte. „Dragon will dich sprechen, sobald du auf bist“, sagte der Doc und winkte mir mitzukommen. Ich ging mit ihm durch den Gang, den ich heute Morgen genommen hatte, dann bog er links ab, eine kleine Treppe hinunter, dann rechts und wieder grade aus. Dragons Kabine war nicht groß, wenn man das persönliche bedachte. Ein Bett, verborgen hinter Vorhängen schienen das einzige zu sein, ansonsten erinnerte mich der große Kartentisch an die Kabine von Shanks. Mehr überraschte es mich, das Kayusho in einem der Sessel saß, zusammen mit meinen Freunden. Madeleine war allerdings nicht anwesend, vielleicht lag sie auch noch verletzt in einem Krankenzimmer. Ich setzte mich still an den Tisch und hoffte dass sie mich nicht bemerken würden. „Gut dann können wir ja anfangen“, sagte Dragon. „Warum ist Kayusho hier“, fragte Isabelle misstrauisch. „Takeo hat mich betrogen, genauso wie euch. Er hat sich mir angeboten als Spion bei seinem Vater zu bleiben. Er hat mir auch gute Dienste geleistet, aber ich vertraue niemandem, der seinen eigenen Vater verrät. Die Chance das er es auch bei mit tun würde, war also groß. Solange ich der Herrscher von Marakes war, konnte ich die Schmugglerbanden unter Kontrolle behalten. Aber eben nur in Marakes, ich konnte nicht verhindern, das sie sich ausweiteten auf andere Inseln. Dann habe ich vor 4 Jahren gehört, dass sich auf Sankt Peter Durban niedergelassen hat, was mir komisch vorkam. Beide Clans konnten sich nicht ausstehen und Shimizu hätte Durban ohne zu überlegen getötet. Ich habe also meine Spionin Kayuna geschickt und ihr gesagt, sie solle sich von Durban anheuern lassen, um heraus zu finden was er über Shimizu weiß“, erzählte Kayusho in aller Ruhe. „Kayuna war diejenigen in dessen Zimmer ich in Sankt Peter geschlafen habe“, sagte ich erstaunt. „Und was hat sie herausgefunden über Shimizu“, fragte Akechi. „Eine Menge. Shimizu hat in den letzten Jahren sehr viele Schmuggler von den anderen Clans ans Messer geliefert. Die Marine war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, bis dann dieser bedauerliche Unfall passierte. Die Marine griff auch das Schiff von seinem Sohn Kamiro an, wobei er getötet wurde. Shimizu schwor zwar Rache and der Marine, aber zuvor wollte er seinen alten Plan zu Ende führen, die Zerschlagung der anderen Clans. Ich habe ihm also den gefallen getan und mich verdünnisiert. Über Takeo und andere habe ich dann verlauten lassen, das ich verschwunden wäre. Den Rest habt ihr wohl miterlebt“, sagte Kayusho weiter. „Ich fasse es nicht, was ist genau in Sankt Peter passiert“, fragte Isabelle sauer. Sie war drauf und dran Kayusho zu töten. „Laut Takeo, war Kayuna daran wohl schuld. Künstlerpech halt. Sie sollte für Durban Shimizu töten, aber das war nicht mein Befehl. Shimizu sollte überleben und in seine eigene Falle laufen. Ich ließ über einen Mittelsmann die Marine informieren, dass Sankt Peter ein Schmugglernest ist. Danach habe ich das Gerücht in Sankt Peter verbreiten lassen. Shimizu ist darauf angesprungen und hat sofort die Evakuierung einleiten lassen. Kayuna sollte dann Shimizu töten, wurde aber erwischt und sie musste fliehen. Sie gab sich Takeo zu erkennen und zusammen sind sie dann geflohen mit der White Lady. Kayuna ist kurz nach der Ankunft in Marakes gestorben und erzählte noch etwas von einem Geist der Vergangenheit, der Shimizu im Leuchtturm gesehen haben wolle“, sagte Kayusho schlussendlich. Isabelle war bei der Erwähnung ihres Schiffes aufgesprungen und stierte ihn wütend an. „Du Dreckskerl, auf der White Lady war meine Mannschaft. Wenn denen irgendwas zugestoßen ist, werde ich dich töten“, sagte Isabelle wütend. Kayusho schlug mit beiden Händen au den Tisch, stand ebenfalls auf und blickte Isabelle nun auf gleicher Höhe an. „Keine Ahnung was dein Problem ist Süße, aber wer in seine Mannschaft Schmuggler lässt, muss damit rechnen, dass sein Schiff geklaut wird. Diese Späher werden zu hunderten ausgeschickt mit der Aussicht viel Geld zu machen und als Captain dieses Schiffes eingesetzt zu werden. Also pass gefälligst besser auf dein Schiff auf und wen du dir an Bord holst. Für einen Schmuggler gibt es keine Freundschaften mit Piraten oder anderen Menschen, nur der Clan zählt und wie hoch man dort steigen kann“, sagte Kayushi böse. Isabelle sackte in sich zusammen auf ihrem Stuhl und antwortete nicht mehr. „Das war nicht immer so, früher gab es für uns Schmuggler genug, das wir nicht einander bekriegt haben. Aber die Piraten haben uns viel kaputt gemacht, viele Dinge weggenommen und so war immer weniger da und die Marine tat ihr übriges“, sagte Kianu leise. „Wie bitte, erinnerst du dich an etwas“, fragte Irons und schaute ihn groß an. „Nicht an vieles, aber wie Kayusho vorhin vom Leuchtturm gesprochen hat, kam alles wieder hoch. Shimizu hat mich erkannt und Cheveaux zu mir gesagt und mich mit einem Messer angegriffen. Aber dann kamst du Irons und ich habe mich getarnt und gefürchtet. Ich glaube ich bin weggelaufen als ich die Explosionen gehört habe“, sagte Kianu zitternd. „Sagtest du Cheveaux, das ist der Name des Paten vom Uma Clan in Peria“, sagte ich nachdenklich. Kianu reagierte nicht und Irons blickte noch besorgter seinen Schützling an. „Hast du nicht erzählt, das du ihn vor über 10 Jahren gefunden hast, das passt doch zu dem Überfall von Vizeadmiral Janko auf Peria“, sagte ich weiter zu Irons. „Ja das könnte hinkommen, der Überfall auf Peria war ein paar Tage zuvor. Komisch, ich habe diese beiden Dinge nie miteinander verbunden“, sagte Irons nachdenklich. Dragon, der am Kopfende nur ruhig zugehört hatte räusperte sich nun. „Arnot fallen sehr viele Dinge auf, wenn auch nicht immer wenn sie mit ihm zu tun haben“, sagte Dragon grinsend. Die Besprechung war zu Ende und ich war schon erschüttert darüber was Dragon erzählt hatte. Akechi und die anderen waren seiner Gruppe beigetreten, sollten aber unabhängig bleiben von Dragon fürs erste. Das war also das Gefühl das mich beherrschte beim Eindringen des Palastes. Isabelle hatte Shimizu Bescheid gesagt und ihn zum Eingang des Palastes geführt, wo er dann umgekommen war. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie benutzt und verraten, weil diese Entscheidung ohne mich statt gefunden hatte. Dazu die Sache mit Madeleines Vater waren doch etwas zuviel auf einmal. Das was mir aber den Boden entzogen hatte, war die Tatsache, das das Ganze von Agenten der Weltregierung beobachtet worden war und vielleicht ein Nachspiel habe würde. „Wenn du nicht willst, das man dich für einen Wolf hält, dann heule nicht mit ihnen“, sagte mein Vater mal und genau das hatte ich getan. Das war also meine Strafe dafür: man würde mich verfemen und ausstoßen und mit mir meine Freunde ebenso. Ich ging mit in die Kabine die wir schon auf der Hinfahrt nach Marakes hatten. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und niemand wollte diese Stille unterbrechen. Einzig Kianu hatte damit kein Problem und redete nach einer Weile mit sich selbst. „Sollen wir Madeleine davon erzählen“, fragte Isabelle als sie Kianu betrachtete. „Natürlich, ihr Vater mag nun auch nicht völlig bei Sinnen sein, aber willst du es ihr verschweigen“, sagte ich wütend. „Immer ruhig bleiben ihr beiden. Wir erzählen es Madeleine natürlich“, sagte Irons beschwichtigend. „Wieso, ich denke wir sollten die Wahrheit lieber verschweigen“, sagte Isabelle ruhig. „Moment mal, jetzt wird es mir klar. Du hast doch gesagt das du nichts herausgefunden hast, aber ich trotzdem benutzt du dasselbe Wort wie Zodiac, denselben Ausdruck. Wie kommt es das du nicht rausbekommst, obwohl du angeblich jahrelang gesucht hast. Ich denke du weißt was Zodiac weiß. Madeleine braucht die Wahrheit und du bist keine Hilfe für sie, wenn du sie aus falsch verstandenem Mitleid im Unklaren lässt“, herrschte ich sie an. Isabelle schaute mich entsetzt an. „Jean, bleib ruhig. Isabelle kann ihr nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, da es dafür schon zu spät ist. Wir müssen das anders regeln“, sagte Akechi.